Kidnapped
by Radire
Summary: ok, someone gets kiddnapped. brilliant. really bad mystry now. BUT RE WRITING The begging. actualy all of it. then finishing it. help?
1. ch1 kidnappers

OK. It's been way too long, and this writing is Terrible. I'm taking this down and rewriting it. Should anyone be interested in pre-reading, editing, etc. it would be appreciated. Don't know how long it'll take, but I hope to get it done, sometime. K, thanks for the cooperation.


	2. ch2 the plan

Evangelion is not mine. I own nothing about it. I have no connections to what really happens. In this, the characters are not necessarily true to life. I will stop this now.

Kidnapped - - - - Chapter 1

"Abc" spoken

'Abc' thought

"Aaaaiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Asuka jumped up panting. 'Oh, whew, just a dream. Now what was it, I was, I was, ack!' a shudder ran over her 'I cant believe it! That's the third time! Well, if he ever so much as looks at me like half of the boys in the class do, I'll kill him.' Satisfied that she had figured a way around what happened in her dream, Asuka got up, closed the window, and lay down again. 'That's funny I don't remember opening my window, it was raining,' at this she opened her eyes, and screamed a second time.

Startled, Shinji woke up. It was 3:27 am. 'What in the world was that? And I was having a nice dream too.' but, try as he might he could not remember the dream. So instead, he started wondering what had awakened him. 'Well, it sounded like a scream, and because Misato's gone for the week, it must have been Asuka.' he thought rationally 'but why in the world would Asuka be screaming at 3 in the morning? Oh well, if she needs me she'll' he didn't finish his thought.

"EEEEEEaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Thud.

'Oh god, what has she done now,' he thought irritably, 'why cant she sleep normally, instead of muttering things. I mean, I don't mutter in my sleep.' Even thinking about what had happened when they were practicing brought back a slight blush to his cheeks, 'well, I had better go and see what she's done.' he thought hurriedly, trying to stop his earlier train of thought.

As he crept out of his room, a silent tung lashing was going on inside his head. 'No, I am not afraid. I am simply going to check on Asuka, nothing to worry about.' which in and of its self was a lie, 'she probably just woke up from a dream about the boogie man or something,' he shuddered at the thought, and glanced behind him, not knowing how close she would have thought he was in his speculation. 'No! Don't hide behind the fridge. It's a one way entrance, NO! That's not why not to hide be hind the …' and it continued on till he reached Asuka's door, at which he paused, afraid to knock. He slowly raised his hand, brought it back hesitantly, and started to bring it down to the door, when he heard voices. Two, male, voices.

"Now that we've gagged her, what can we do?"

"Well, we have two choices really, one is to take her and leave as quickly as possible,"

"And the other?" said a slightly eager voice, "she's very," he got cut off.

"Jeez! Man your sick! Between you acting like this, and boss having us kidnap two 14 year old girls, man, I don't know where the world is headed. No! What the other option is to take a couple of small pricey things. After all, the fight she and the other one put up, we deserve a tip. I would have suggested it but the other girls' apartment was bare except bandages and glasses. So lets go take a look around."

At this, Shinji thought that it _was_ in everybody's best interest to hide. So he carefully dashed to the nearest hiding spot, and settled in to listen. He heard the door slide open and two sets of feet came padding out. Then, an odd thought occurred to him, 'if they both search the house, maybe, I could, possibly, go and untie Asuka.' He cringed, 'well, that's what all of the guy's in Kensuke's movies would have done.' somewhere in the back of his head, three thoughts occurred to him, they were that, a) he was 14 and there were two guys, b) the guys in the movies, were in movies, and c) they would have brought many, many guns. But, this was a very small portion, and he tried very, very hard to ignore it. Nevertheless, he was partially glad, but very distraught when he heard the next part of conversation.

"Wait, you should guard the door."

"Ya in case boss was wrong about the other kid, he said he would be hiding under his blankets and crying. Haa! I didn't believe boss either. Either," again he was cut off.

"No, not because of the boy, boss was completely right. He's a sniveling excuse for a man even from a sad old man like his father. The entire family was slime. No, the reason you should guard the door, is so that the girl doesn't escape. You saw her judo shit! We should have been quieter. And if you go near her, I have a daughter her age possibly even in the same class come to think of it, so if you even think about going near her, just think on it"

Shinji heard footsteps retreating to Asuka's room accompanied by much grumbling. The other set crept through the house to the study.

At these words of contempt spoken from an unknown person, two unknown people, he felt a strange feeling. 'And they think to disgrace my entire family? My mother was a great person! My dad is,' he stopped, 'well, my dad is the head of NERV. That should count for something! What was that about sniveling? I'll show them sniveling!' it was an odd feeling. Almost like the hatred he felt toward his father, but more so. Much more so. With out realizing this, or even caring, he stalked through the house toward Misato's room.

well, that's the start. the next chapter has a little more action in it, so just hold on. if you like it or if not, please review as I am new at stories and would like some feed back.


	3. ch3 understanding

Hey hey! Its chapter 2!

Eva still no mine.

Kidnapped - - - - - 2

Click, the sound of a gun being cocked was heard clearly by the two people in Asuka's room. Both Asuka and the masked man turned, or at least one did as Asuka was, quite literally all tied up. Her first pleasant thought in a while burst into Asuka's head. 'Misato!' she thought triumphantly, 'she's here to rescue me! It's about time! The other guy was probably coming soon. Why couldn't she have come right as they were tying her up? It was most uncomfortable.'

"Don't move, or I'll blow the back of your head out the window." said her rescuer. But, the voice seemed odd some how. It was a cold, angry, shivery voice, yes. One that would as soon shoot you and be done with it, than to wait, but, it wasn't Misato's voice. 'Shinji!'

The man froze. And ever so slowly turned to face Shinji. Shinji just stared back him, gun pointed. The staring match done, the would be kidnapper lowered his eyes. "Wise move." said Shinji. "And oh, by the way, this gun is in fact loaded, so try nothing I don't tell you to. Now call your friend, and lets see both of you together. Oh, try not to let him know I'm here, because then, I'd have to shoot you, and then him as he comes through the door. Actually that's not a bad idea, it would save time, and it's so much easier to deal with one captive than two, isn't it? Considering you're shaking, I'll trust you to do this little thing."

'Damn!' thought Asuka 'if he were this confident all the time, then he could double for the commander. I wonder if this is how he was when the commander (I will not call him his father) had to force him out of the Eva. The brat! But he is rescuing me. Still it's probably a fake or empty gun. Have I ever heard Shinji lie? Of course! When? He lies all the time, why, when you, when he, it doesn't matter, he's a little brat and spoiled now that he has a gun. I don't think, Asuka SHUT UP!' and that was the end of that little self-contained argument.

Meanwhile, the masked man had called for his partner. "What the hell do you want? I had just cracked the computer. You sound as if someone were pointing a," he stopped talking as he entered the room. "I see. Well, so boss was wrong. It figures. Now what?"

"Well, you go over and stand next to your, partner. I take it you don't get along well, from your prior conversation. Thank you very much. Now Asuka, do you think you could manage to crawl over hear? You two don't move."

The man that was supposed to guard the room started walking toward Asuka. "Why don't you just let me untie her, that way -" Bang. A large chunk of plaster blew out of the wall very few inches in front of his face. Everyone froze.

"You didn't think it was really loaded, did you. Or at least you trusted your boss enough to think that even if it was, that I wouldn't pull the trigger. Too bad. Now Asuka, can you manage? I think it would be wise if you," he pointed to the still frozen man "went over there and stood still. Thank you."

Asuka, fuming at having been forced to crawl to Shinji, bound and gagged, to accept his help in untying her, was very up set. 'This is the dream, me having to humiliate my self so that Shinji would help me! That jerk, once I get free…' she conveniently for got to remember the second half of the dream, which was, on nightmare standards, pretty good. 'I mean, marriage cant really be all that bad.' She mentally slapped herself, and continued fuming.

As she got to him, Shinji picked up her mood. And thought it best to quickly untie her so that she would have as little time to fume as possible.

"Shinji you brat! Couldn't you have brought a knife along with that gun! My wrists hurt and you're taking too long! Why couldn't you have just let him untie me? I sure he is faster! And since when do you have a gun, let alone know how to shoot? And…" she cut off at the look on Shinji's face. It was a mix of humiliation and sheepishness. While holding a gun, he looked rather comical. 'Well, maybe he couldn't be a double. If that's all it takes to faze him. Hmm, I wonder how he would react if I…' lost in this train of thought she heard that Shinji had replied. "What was that," she paused as another internal fight went on, "… Shinji?" she got out at last.

"Sorry! I, uh, didn't think about the knife, and he was probably going to take you hostage, at least that's what Kensuke would say. He's how-"

"Ya ya ya. Store it for later." 'If he acts too much like normal then those two creeps will either get us both, or escape. "Give me the gun and go call the police."

"You know Kensuke?" asked the leader of the two. "My daughter…" was all Shinji heard as he left to find a phone. As he was dialing he heard a shout of anger from Asuka, and the sound of another shot. As she was still ranting at the two, he decided it was all good, and completed dialing. 'I feel sort of sorry leaving those two with her when she's this mad. And I gave her the gun? Oh well, the sooner the police get here the better.' "Hello? Yes my name is …"

Well, that's it for chapter 2. In three, some things will be realized, and others explained. it wont be up for about a week, sorry. Please review if you want. Feedback is always helpful.


	4. ch4 gendo's office

Evangelion is not mine, the actions here scribed are fictional, and have no relations to the people in the aforementioned anime series.

To proceed: Kidnapped Ch 3

Against all of Asuka's loud, persistent pleas, and against all of Shinji's well-founded explanations, the police escorted the two tired teens to school, late. "Stupid, incompetent cops!" Shinji heard for about the thirteenth time that morning. "Dragging me to school with 3 hours of sleep, and nothing to show for it!" the grumbling had been a continuous rumble throughout the entire walk to school, while the cops stopped them before crossing each street, and before going in front of any alleyways. It was no wonder that they were now an hour and a half late. "We're an hour and forty two minutes late. The buzzards will have already spread the rumors of why we're late. And I don't have anything to tell them. Damn it! If only those stupid cops hadn't made us late! Why of all the nerve…"

For the life of him, Shinji couldn't figure out why she didn't tell the truth about the matter. 'I mean,' he thought to himself, 'its not as if the real thing wasn't exciting. She would get all the sympathy she ever desired.' a little voice told him that that was the problem. 'Oh, she works hard at the tough girl act, so this would cause her humiliation, instead of attention. Why do girls have to be so concerned with their social standings?' This train of thought carried him all the way through the explanations at the front office, and to their entrance into the classroom.

At the sound of the door opening, half the class turned to watch their entrance. Thankfully, the police stopped at the door, letting them enter alone and unaided. Glancing at the teacher who had his ancient back to them, they snuck to their seats with little whispered hellos to their friends.

"Oy, Shinji! What's up? You're late and being escorted by police officers? Was that really the chief all dressed up for swat action? What gives?"

After a quick glance at Asuka, who somehow knew to be glaring at him, and a groan, a quick "tell you later" was all he could accomplish. 'Why in the world is she mad at me? All I was going to do was tell my friends. Surely they wouldn't pick on her; well maybe they would, considering that they seemed to have a continuous war with her. I think I'll just be nice to her, and say they were burglars.'

A blinking light on his laptop alerted him to a message. (Don't you dare tell anyone! Why did you have to be so brave and heroic? Now I'll have to find a good excuse. Why must you make life so complicated? Huh? Why did you have to come and rescue me! I could have done it my self! It would have been better if you had just left me! You just…) he stopped reading the message and looked over at Asuka who was staunchly ignoring him. Then an unidentified message popped up. (Thanks)

'I wish I knew how to do that. An unidentified message, wow.' He looked over again in time to see the end of a quick turn of the head. 'It was her? Maybe she would show me how.' Then another thought occurred to him, 'did she just call me brave? Nothing I did was brave. Well, I did point a gun at two people, but anybody can do that. And what does she mean she could have done it herself, as if I intentionally ran in to save just her. Really! I ran in with a gun cause I was pissed! Now had it been, oh, I don't know,' he glanced at the empty window seat. 'Ya if it had been Rei, oh my god!' He had realized what he had seen. He looked again, but it was still empty and cold seeming. He shivered, 'she's probably just at NERV for tests. Hmm, another message?'

(Well?) - Kensuke and Toji.

(We got burglarized, and Misato wasn't there, so we called the police. If it was the chief, he must have known who we were. And about NERV. So I guess we got extra attention, as well as an irritating escort.) 'That should keep them off the real case, and Asuka of my back.' Though try as he might, he couldn't get rid of a nagging thought. Thoughts really, one, that something wasn't quite right, the other was, 'where in the world did that expression come from? Off ones back. I mean, what would they be doing there?' but before he could really think on that, a couple stray words from the professor made it through the mental block he had put up, "and all that was found was a girl with no possessions or family, floating in the middle of the sea…" something in those words had triggered a connection, a memory, 'what is it, what's trying to come into the light? The light! It was off! In Asuka's room, the light was off, and the guy said that the other girl had nothing in he apartment!' Satisfied that he had remembered something important to tell the investigators that were coming that night he sat back relaxed.

'I wonder why they were after Asuka?' he thought for about the thousandth time that morning. 'And why would they be after two girls the same age? I wonder if I knew the other girl? I wonder if there are any other connections between them? Two girls, the same age, one has hardly anything, oh, wait, in their confessions the only thing the guys knew about the other girl, was that she had asked for her glasses.' he looked around, 'well all the girls with glasses are in class, humph, I guess I don't know her.' Disappointed that he found no matches, Shinji stared off into space, and was brought back by a sneeze from Asuka. Disgusted by the fine spray misting over his head, he wiped what he could off. A slight ticklish presence on his finger alerted him that something else had come with the drops. 'A hair, isn't that nice of her.' he thought, disgusted. Just before he shook it off, he noticed that it wasn't the right length for her hair, and it was a lighter color than red. 'That's odd. I suppose that it came from those two creeps this morning.' on closer examination, he found that it was blue. 'BLUE! Neither of them had blue hair! It must have come from the other girl. Another clue to her identity! The only person I know with blue hair, is, oh! The glasses, the empty room, the same age, blue hair, '"Rei!"

When the entire class looked at him, somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he had spoken out-loud, but for that instant, the only person he wanted attention from, was glaring fiercely at him. 'Good, at least it wont be hard to get her attention,' he thought quickly. "Asuka! It's Rei! They have Rei!"

"What are you talking about Shinji" only Hikari saw the inner struggle in Asuka's face, "well? Who's got Rei? And why would you care, much less me? Her irritation was showing but she really could care less. 'How dare he start shouting about wonder girl in the middle of class right after it was me who he saved? And should I really bother being nicer to him if that's how he reacts?' She wasn't quite sure where that train of thought was going, so she hoped off. As Shinji came running over she thought she had a sinking suspicion about what he meant. 'Now I have competition?'

As the whispered story came out, Asuka glanced over at the window and frowned. "Well Sherlock, good thinking. How did you know it was her hair?" suspicious, she tried to find a weakness in his summery. 'I bet they were off... '

"Well, she's the only one I know with blue hair! Besides, when"

"Stow it, we'll be leaving now," she added to Hikari who had crept, what she had thought as stealthily, over. "I don't really know how long we'll be gone, so don't freak out if were not back before tomorrow. And Toji, you're coming too. This may involve you. Lets move out." A completely bewildered class watched as she and Shinji left the room, followed by a just as completely bewildered Toji. There were several minutes of chatter after the door closed, before the continuous droning of the teacher brought about what no amount of shouting could have, complete and utter silence.

The plot is laid, the titans aroused, the path set, will they be able to do anything?

I am trying to keep them in character, so if there are any suggestions, please do tell.


	5. ch5 understanding again, you think

Hey, it's been a while. I still don't own Eva, or much of anything else for that matter. If I make some adjustments to earlier chapters, I'm sorry. But it has been awhile and I didn't bother to reread the other chapters. so ya, now that that's said, on with the story.

Kidnapped ch4

"So where are we going?" was the first question Toji asked when he was sure they would get out of the school building with out being stopped. "Not that I have a problem with skipping, but I would like to know why."

"Well, I'm assuming that Shinji gave you the whole account of what happened last night. So if we say they got Rei as well, doesn't that make you think that NERV should know?" Asuka was still irritated at not being the one to figure out the connection, but she was also intrigued, it had been a while since the last attack, and a little excitement went a long way to cheering her up.

"Well, he said that you had gotten burglarized. And that Misato wasn't there. And you called the police."

Asuka was stunned, 'he listened to me?' "Well, that's not quite it..." and she went off, telling the whole story so that Shinji was very embarrassed over the whole thing.

"Wow!" Toji said once she had finished. "That's great! Wait till I tell,…" the thought died as soon as it had come, especially after he noticed the look on Asuka's face. He may have been slow, he may have been thick headed, but not even Toji was that slow.

"Uh, Asuka," Shinji stammered, completely missing the close call his friend had with an early demise. "Does this mean that were, uh, going to see, um, father?" Shinji shivered at the thought. "Because, I might be wrong, you know. And we would uh, look foolish if that were the case. Besides, Misato should come back from her conference tonight, and well, there should be some other way, don't you think?"

"Yes, Shinji, that's exactly what were going to do. I'm sure that he will be very interested in what you have to say." Asuka glanced over, and noticed that her companion of many battles was shivering. 'Well, he's not quite brave yet, but maybe, just maybe, he has it in him. After all, not everybody can even look the commander in the face. Much less tell him foolish sounding ideas. Oh well. He's right, I know it, so the commander will have to believe him!'

(Gendo's Office)

"What do you want? I don't have all day."

Looking up at his father, Shinji was petrified; and Asuka knew it. 'He's doing this on purpose! He has to be!' she thought to herself. 'He's trying to scare Shinji out of his wits to see if he'll pull through when need be. Well, now's not the time.' Thus decided she took action.

"Look, Shinji had this idea about a connection to what happened earlier today, to me, you see, I woke up and-" Gendo cut her off.

"I am well aware of this mornings events. Anything even remotely related to either of you is routed to me. Get to the point."

'He's doing it to me to!' She realized, but that didn't stop the slight tremble in her voice. "Sh-Shinji, tell him your conclusion."

Gapping open mouthed at his fellow pilot, Shinji gulped. 'He's not going to be able to do it!' Asuka summed up, 'well a little help is in order.' Sliding up next to Shinji Asuka whispered in his ear.

"You can shoot a gun, but not talk to your father? What kind of pilot are you? You shouldn't be allowed to even look at Eva again!"

Shinji automatically drew away from this verbal attack, and then as what she had said really struck him, he got mad. The back of his mind knew he was being manipulated, but it also realized that this was a good thing at this point in time, so it didn't alert the rest of the brain to the second's conniving taunt.

"I think that they have Rei." was what he started with. Then, as the urge to show his father, perhaps even get praise, combined with the irritation of what Asuka had said, surged through him, he said the whole story, including how he had come to the conclusion, and a couple of extra things he had just thought of while speaking. As he continued, Gendo's face may have altered slightly, but Asuka was willing to bet that it was just a slight shift in his glasses' position on his nose.

"And that's my theory." Shinji summed up. Asuka and Toji were both fairly impressed with the pilots spiel, but apparently Gendo was not.

"I'm sorry you came down hear. Rei was here for some testing. You have wasted your time." He replied. But, seeing the look on Asuka and Toji's faces, he decided that a little more faith crushing was in order. "But, as I am sure that you know better than me, I will send her up to escort you out. Send Rei up please, I have an errand for her." he said the last part to his intercom. "We will now wait." and with those words silence settled into the room.

Five minutes later, the door opened. And in walked Dr. Akagi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gendo asked in a quite voice. "Why have you come, and where is the first?"

Seeming completely unfazed as usual, the Dr. responded with minimal emotion. "Against your orders, I let Rei go home last night, as we had finished testing early. As it was I who countered your orders, I am hear to do her errand for her."

"What time was it when you let her leave?" every one was shocked when Shinji blurted this question out. "When was it possible for her to get home?"

"Well, I suppose its possible that she was home by around 1" came the reply. Asuka knew where this was leading, and she could tell that Gendo had figured it out as well. 'Good for Shinji!' she thought, satisfied that he had won once, she stopped really paying attention.

Yes, that's it for now. If you really think that this thing should be continued, please tell me, cause I'm losing hope for it. Not much really happened in this chapter, but I think that it'll give you a good idea what's to come if I am to continue this. Any way, till next chapter, or another story. radire


	6. not a chapter

Silence filled the room after the Dr.'s pronouncement. slowly, everybody in the room turned to look at Gendo, the commander. for the first time in a long Shinji recognized an emotion in his fathers face. it was slowly transforming from rage, to what Shinji thought was worry. but before he could really be sure, the normal mask like visage resumed its watch over his fathers emotions.

"Fine." was all that Gendo said, before pushing the intercom button once again. "call the residence of Rei Aianami. I want a report when she picks up."


End file.
